Estel's Learning
by Indil
Summary: Elrond is looking after Aragorn as if he were his own son.But how much do they love each other?
1. Estel's Learning

This story has two authors : Indil and Glorfindel ZedMurray .We've borrowed the characters from Tolkien 's works and also Peter Jackoson's movies, but we've also taken some licenses.  
  
We hope you enjoy it! Please riview!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Estel's Learning  
  
1 The road  
  
The day was shiny. Scented by the first flowers of an incipient spring. Against the celestial blue sky, the Misty Mountains could be clearly seen, decorated by white clouds in their high picks. And against that majestic panorama the two horsemen seemed to float in the soft breeze of the stocking tomorrow. Elrond, Lord of Rivendel and his son Estel rode swiftly to a luxurious forest which could be seen from afar. -When we get to the forest, you will have to hunt or fish our lunch. The words of the Elven Lord reached his son's ears clearly above the sound of the horse's gallop. His majestic father had left Imladris early with his son to teach him hunting and survival lessons. Estel would turn fifteen in a week, and that drove him away from his childhood and placed him closer to a newborn youth. Aragorn had learned much from his twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir, who never left him alone for long. But the opportunity of sharing lessons with the Lord of Imladris himself had gotten him a bit nervous. It wasn't because his father was rude or brutal. On the contrary, Elrond had always been loving and patient with him. But he was demanding, fundamentally because Estel didn't think he was as good as his brothers. There was something in them that he could not equal, and he didn't under and why. Even though the twins made the effort of teaching him the art of a swift and silent walk. The agility to climb every type of land,Aragorn, as he was called in the language of men, couldn't get the same results. He wasn't a complete failure, but hi couldn't achieve the excellence the he would have wanted. Nevertheless, with a smile on his face, he answered to Elrond: -You can count on it , Ada. Elrond smiled back and hi rushed his horse. The morning was bright and beautiful . Enjoying it was an invitation impossible to refuse. The horses's feet stepped in that moment on a big carpet of fragrant herbs and the air was felled whit sweet scents. The thoughts of the Lord of Imlandris flew away. They flew back to day when Aragorn's mother, whit the child in her arms, seeked asylum in Rivendell, after the unexpected death of Arathorn, heir of Gondor, in the hands of orcs. They flew back to the moment he made the promise of taking care and raising little Aragorn as his own child. Elrond named him Estel "Hope" in Elvish Because the Lord of Rivendell who had the power of foreseeing the future, knew that the child would play a fundamental role in the future of middle Earth. For a moment he devoted an insightful look to the young boy who rode beside him. For his age he was rather grown up. Tall, slim. Whit dark hair and deep blue eyes. A well proportionate body of promising warrior, riding whit the grace and the confidence of any elf. He was as skillful and elastic as a man raised in Rivendell could be. Elrond had taught him the language of men, as well as Sindarin and Quenya. He was consciously preparing him for the moment when Aragorn claimed the Lang ship of Gondor. The young kid felt he was being observed and looked at his father whit his innocent eyes. -Ada is there something wrong? - He asked, whit a half smile. -No, son, I was only watching how much you've grown up lately. Although for me you're still my little Estel who likes to hear my tales under the light of a good fire in winter. Estel laughed in amusement. -Ada, I am no longer a child. My brothers keep reminding me that. -The twins tell you that because they want you to share their work so they don't have to work so hard- joked the half-elf, and then added hardening his face. -But you'll show me how much you have grown up and which are your skills as soon as we camp. In that moment, a cloud that had suddenly appeared veiled for a few seconds the clear sunlight, and everything went dark. Aragorn gulped. It was only a couple of seconds. But it was as if a bad augury had fallen upon both horsemen. The young boy shook his had as if he tried to scare away his thoughts. And forcing a smile on his face, he answered: -Sure, Ada, for sure. -  
  
Ada :" father" in Sindiran. 


	2. Friends And Enemies

This story is rated R because of violence and foul language. We haven't made this statement before, but we want it to be clear: we are not earning any money from this story, and all the characters belong to Tolkien, except for some that we have made up, but still respond to the characteristics of Tolkien's races.  
  
We hope you can read the story with separate paragraphs this time. We are sorry that it didn't show up like that on the first chapter.  
  
Enjoy and please review!  
  
2 Friends and enemies  
  
–What news have the patrols brought, Erestor?  
  
Glorfindel, the second in command in Rivendell, approached the dark-haired elf.  
  
Imladris glowed under the noon sun in Middle-Earth.  
  
The Last Homely House, as it was known to many.  
  
It was still a place of resting and security. Of calm and solace in the middle of the violence that sometimes ruled the wild lands of Middle Earth.  
  
The dazzling and penetrating sunlight at noon painted it with clear and cheerful colors.  
  
But this joy wasn't reassuring enough for the Balrog Slayer.  
  
Erestor, sliding down the horse, started to explain:  
  
–They are bad, Glorfindel. There's a band of wild humans and orcs going in the direction that Elrond and Estel have taken. They might have problems, I'm afraid.  
  
The blond elf walked nervously around the dwelling.  
  
–We could send a troop to find them.  
  
–But Lord Elrond will be upset if we interrupt without a purpose the test he wants to give Estel. Glorfindel's handsome face showed annoyance.  
  
–Yes, Erestor, what you say is true. But what if they are attacked? Do you believe that they can confront them?  
  
–If Estel was an elf, they could. But he's just a human boy –Erestor rationalized, dusting off his clothes.  
  
–Well, we will be careful. If we see something unusual, we will send a party. Now go with your patrol inside to refresh yourselves and to grab a bite. You and your warriors deserve a good rest.  
  
–Thank you, Glorfindel. I will tell my people.  
  
And the black-haired elf left to meet his company, taking his horse by the rein.  
  
Glorfindel saw him leave and, leaning on a beautifully carved parapet, he let his mind drift away to his Lord and friend.  
  
He felt worried about the safety of Elrond and the young human. The Half- Elf hadn't left Imladris in a long time.  
  
But now he insisted on going alone with Estel.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head as if he were trying to scare away his pessimistic thoughts.  
  
The fact that Elrond did not leave didn't mean that he had lost his skills, or his abilities in the arts of fighting and surviving. Glorfindel was sure that his Lord was able to easily handle every problem that could be found in the way.  
  
–Nevertheless, being alert doesn't mean we are excessively careful –the blond elf finished his monologue while he was going inside the room.  
  
From a big prominence in the majestic mountain, a numerous group of slovenly humans and fierce looking orcs contemplated the two figures that slid swiftly on the grass of the meadow in the valley.  
  
–It's the perfect occasion –the man who seemed to rule the company was thinking aloud.  
  
–For what? –the face of the owner of the question didn't look very clever.  
  
–What is it that our Lord Sauron wants? You useless piece of meat with eyes! –spat the chief, hitting his man in the head.  
  
–I don't remember, Fogartach, I don't remember. Why do you have to hit me? After all, he is your lord but he's not mine.  
  
–You fucking bastard! Who's been feeding you lately, huh, Rechtabra?  
  
–Feeding? If you think that trash was food... –the man kept complaining.  
  
–No matter what you say, my Lord Sauron is the one summoned to govern over all the realms of men and elves. He doesn't see a reason why anyone would try to defy him. As I have been told, the boy that rides with the elf is the one who's supposed to confront him when he grows up.  
  
–And what do you care about that? Those are matters of nobles and not us.  
  
–You are so stupid, Rechtabra! If we get that boy's head, Sauron will give us a reward for sure! Can you imagine? Not thinking about a possible threat anymore...  
  
–With that little worm out of the way, there is no one with enough power to gather armies and defy Sauron!  
  
–And you are thinking of killing this boy yourself? Have you seen who rides with him? It's the Lord of Rivendell himself! I know that because I've met him during a riot with his elves in the limits of Rivendell about ten years ago. I saved my life by chance. That elf is deadly. He alone killed seven of my group.  
  
–And you think I don't know? I know him too and I think he can remember me as well –Fogartach caressed a big scar in his left cheek–. I was part of a gang that razed a town of those men who are protected by the elves. When Elrond arrived with his patrol I was having a good time with a young girl... She didn't think the same. The mother fucker dragged me out of the hut grabbing me by the hair and he hit me several times. I can still remember those grey eyes upon me...  
  
–And how did you save your butt? Because I doubt that the elf would set you free –Rechtabra wanted to know more.  
  
–No, what the hell! He would have killed me if I had fought him back, but I stayed very still and I pretended to be unconscious. The fool left me lying outside the house, because he is uncapable of killing a defenseless man. And as soon as they forgot about me, I escaped, after I hurt some stupid girl who ran into me and started to yell.  
  
Rechtabra looked at him. He was amazed. His chief had tricked the elves!  
  
–The last thing I heard was the elves asking Elrond to cure the girl that I had hurt. They are all so sentimental... Ha, ha, ha!  
  
–Whatever, but that doesn't mean that this Lord of Rivendell isn't a dangerous warrior.  
  
–But we are 56! Do you think that we can't handle one elf, no matter how much of a Lord he is? –Fogartach concluded, looking at the company standing at his back.  
  
They were all wild men. Badly clad, filthy and starving, but with strong weapons. They were all excellent warriors.  
  
They thieved to live, and violence was an important part of their lives. If Fogartach asked them to kill the boy, he was sure that non of them would hesitate. And if he added the gang of orcs that Sauron had given him, the result was a bestial horde willing to do everything.  
  
His mind pictured an image of him as a lord of some land offered by the generous Sauron once he knew that his future oponent was already dead. 


End file.
